People Pick On You Because They Like You
by Vampirickissesofthenight
Summary: Mom always said that people pick on you because they like you...Well shes right" Zexion has always thought of Demyx as an Idiotic bubbly fool.Demyx loves Zexion but tries not to show it. When the two boys start talking to eachother what will happen?M4l8r
1. Chapter 1

The parentheses bold faced numbers are little fun facts at the bottom. This chapter will probably be short Sorry, but hey what are you going to do?! Reviews are muched appreciated :) _____________________________________________________________________________________

He was a troubled boy, Zexion. He was one to block people out, think they were idiotic fools. He was described as an anti-social, emo, teachers pet, and a bookworm (which led to the rumor about him **living** in the library.) Zexion had slate-blue hair which covered half of his face. He had eyes that were violet but not quite. Excellent grades were what he was known for to the teachers and that's about it. Usually he disliked all the idiots in his school, Destiny High. But there was on idiotic fool Zexion had come to like though. Out off all the **5,234** he had come to love the stupidest one. Demyx…. His name was so natural on Zexion's tongue. Demyx was Zexion's complete and utter opposite. 1) He was the friendliest kid in their school. 2) He...Was...A...**Moron.** He at least had a passing grade but that was barely! 3) He had complete different looks! A mullet/Mohawk was his hairstyle, his eyes were a ocean blue, and he had brownish blonde hair that had a few loose strands. (How he got it to defy gravity, well that's a mystery.)He smelled like sugar while Zexion smelled like blueberries. (**1)** He also had a poise (sp?)which included the twins who's hair defied gravity Roxas and Sora, Axel the Chersine player, and Riku the cool, calm and collected who had gorgeous silver hair. Well, enough with these introductions! Let's talk about how they started their relationship.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Spoonychan's video where the talk about the blueberry muffin and sugar smelling body wash they and I also use. I smell like blueberry muffin and sugar combined 

Reviews would be awesome so just click that 'er little button down 'er, kay? It will make me and the button happy.

It's a lonely button U will make it happy And I'll give you cookies~


	2. Chapter 2

Just telling you this is Zexion's POV throughout the whole thing, 'Kay? Okay let's start. Sorry for being so late.

You see it was just another normal day for me and it was absolutely peaceful. I'm at Heart bucks coffee shop reading Pride and Prejudice. '_Ahhhh, no interruptions and especially no De-'_ "Hello Everybody!"No. Just No. **NO!!** My day is ruined for sure now! Getting up I nearly sprint towards the door but the massive amount of fan girls were there blocking my _**damn way**__._ _'Damn I'm screwed'_ "Hey, my name if 'ya didn't know is Demyx!" "I'll be playing my sitar, Sasha" Fan girls practically no; _**literally **_had hearts in their damn eyes! I don't know what feeling went over me but I just wanted to yell "BACK OFF!" for some reason. "I will be singing 'Show Me Love' (1)" I expected hard metal, blasting speakers, loud music; **ANYTHING** but the-the beautiful music I heard. "Show me love, show me love, show me love 'till I'm screaming for more!" A stream of moisture was on my face but it wasn't raining. _'I'm crying.. .'_ I don't even wipe the tears away as I clap at the end of the song. For a moment I thought he was staring at me causing heat to come to my face. "DEMYX! We LOVE YOU" Of course those damn fan girls were the ones he was staring at."Thank and have a great afternoon!" _'Afternoon? '_Whoa! It's 2:30 already! If I miss my appointment that bitch at the front desk won't let me in! I ran a few feet before getting hit in the face."Oh my Gosh! I'm soooo sorry!" 'Not those imbeciles…PLEASE' Helping me up he gasped. "Zexion?! I'm so so so so soooooo sorry!" "Did I hurt you badly?"He knows my name. Busing slightly I reply "N-no I'm fine actually, thank you though. By the way, how do you know my name?" "Unum, eh, ah…" '_Ah. He's adorable when he- Wait __**WHAT?!'**_"Your song was very good, 'Show Me Love right?" "Y-yes" Demyx is **RED. REDDER THAN AXEL'S HAIR!** "Anyways. Um Zexion do you w-"DEMYX!!!!!!!!" "The fan girls; hide me!" Demyx exclaimed jumping behind me. "Let's go!" I took his hand into mine and we both went inside of a hidden box. "Where is he?!" "We lost him!" "Demy!" Thank God! Because right there and then the box; cramped if I may add tipped over. "Ouff!" Demyx landed on top of me his hands on both side of my head. I turned beet red for some weird reason. Seeing our position we quickly scrambled off each other."Um, quick thinking! Thanks!" He said nervously. "Yes you're welcome." I wanted to say something but I didn't know how to. "Well bye!" "Oh okay, Goodbye." Demyx waved giving the cutest genuine smile that I had ever seen in my whole entire life. _'He's not that bad..hm.' _"Oh fuck, my appo- You know what. Fuck it." I left completely ignoring to my previous plans and putting my full attention to the nagging in my head. And it most certainly had to do with …Demyx.

1. I love T.a.T.u and Show Me Love is awesome. You can see Zexion is quite the gentleman, lie? ( ------I'm going to use different languages and I'll post what they mean.)

Lie; Japanese- Means 'No'. Pronounced (ee-eh)


End file.
